if life is a movie (you're the best part)
by swishandflickwit
Summary: He cocks his head, contemplating whether to tell her—because that's a thing he can do now… share with her his unfiltered celestial past and have her actually believe him. —In which Lucifer divulges a bit of his divine history to Chloe. Post-reveal. Established Deckerstar relationship. 25th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Story inspired by Tom Ellis' body cause he really does have a lot of beauty marks albeit tiny ones (seriously, check out his Christine Solomon 2019 photoshoot, it's... you'll need a fire extinguisher against the hotness of those photos) and when Inbar Lavi (who, if you don't all ready know, plays Eve and whom I love with all my mind, heart, body and soul) posted a vid of her singing the song from which the title of this fic is derived from (it's on her IG: inbarlavi like it's so short but so pure GO WATCH IT) because _of fucking course she can sing._**

**So speaking of, the title is from Best Part by H.E.R. & Daniel Caesar, which I _highly recommend ya'll play in the background while reading_ this for maximum feels and good vibes all around really.**

**EDIT: Changed "moles" to freckles, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE AND MY DUMBASS BRAIN COULDN'T REMEMBER? Thanks a bunch to TwinkleTwinkleMorningstar on AO3 for being literally _heaven-sent_ and pointing this out to me! You have my heart!**

* * *

Lucifer thinks about Heaven more often than one would assume, given his loudly-documented distaste for the locale.

(Just not in the way that's expected)

Chloe's breath is hot on his skin and still, shivers dance forth his spine.

"You have," her finger trails the curve of his shoulder as she murmurs, _"so many freckles."_

He barks a surprised laugh at that.

"Is that what you think they are?"

She meets his amused stare with a confused one of her own.

"What else would they be?"

He cocks his head, contemplating whether to tell her—because that's a _thing _he can do now… share with her his unfiltered celestial past and have her _actually _believe him.

It's odd, after bearing her ignorance for so long. It's strange and novel and uncharted and exhilarating and _wonderful _and, well—s'pose there's no question after all.

"They're scars."

She startles at that.

Equally baffled, he glances downwards and says, "What? They're not _that _bad, are they?"

She plants a chaste kiss on his sternum as her surprise, and his brief flare of insecurity, dissipates at the touch.

"You're perfect," she hums, and he can sense rather than see her smile blooming. "Vain, sure. But _perfect._"

She sits up and runs her palms tenderly down the length of his arms.

"There're just so many of them?"

"The perils of building your own stars, I'm afraid."

Her eyes widen, almost comically. He purses his lips to contain his charmed chuckles.

"You… got these creating—creating _stars? _Like, _the _stars?"

"I know what you're thinking—" he sighs.

"I seriously doubt that."

"—how could I have gotten injured when I make everything I do look so effortless?"

(She shakes her head and mutters, "Not even _close._"

He elects to ignore this)

"Well, I was a wild and experimental thing in my youth—"

"Yeah, cause you're not like that _at all _now."

_Rude._

Abruptly, he hefts her over his shoulder and stands. She squeals.

"Lucifer," she pinches his bum even as she giggles.

"Oh, _spicy _detective!" he exclaims, joining in her chortles.

_"Put me down!"_

He doesn't—not until they're on a chaise in his balcony, the sky a canopy of diamonds at this late hour and this far from the light pollution of LA. He seats her so that she remains on his lap as she had on his bed, except with her back to his front now.

He parts her hair to one side of her shoulder. His lips descend onto the delicate curve of her neck where he breathes in the scent of her—of the frankincense of his sheets and the citrus of her perfume, like the fantastic 1787 _Chateux Margaux _and the mind-blowing sex they'd partaken in earlier that evening.

He trails his own hand down her arm before twining their digits and lifting them towards the piceous empyrean, where he proceeds to narrate the creation of the earliest light forms of the Universe.

"Stars were _such_ unwieldy things then. I oversaw their genesis till, well," a shadow falls over his visage. "Till I didn't."

She swivels to face him so that she may cup his cheeks in her hands, nipping gently at his bottom lip and eliciting a low moan from him that banishes whatever demons might've eclipsed his mind.

"Which one is your favorite?" she breathes.

He looks to the horizon.

"Shall we wait for it together?"

She nods, seeking haven in the hollow of his throat as she settles her exquisite form aloft his.

Except they don't make it to dawn, languid as they are in repose and merely waking when they're bathed in a patch of sunbeams. Other, _lower _parts of him arise, and Chloe offers to… _relieve_ him, only to bolt. A matter of pride, he gives chase.

And when they fall into each other, tittering and turned on, Lucifer thinks about Heaven—in that he need never yearn for its divine delights.

Heaven was all ready here—right in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Guys, this one was seriously the most fun and joyful for me to write. Had I not put a limit to my word count, there would have been balcony sex like _that's _how deliriously happy I was writing this it was like I was legitimately possessed lmao. This is legit peak!cai (that's me btw hi I'm Cai hahaha) writing because like, this is my favorite way to write my otps, lazy and loving. I was grinning like a fool the entire time I wrote this while listening to these covers of Best Part (Janine Tenoso ft. Jem Cubi; Raphiel Shannon & Japs Mendoza; Reneé Dominique; Moira Dela Torre; Jereena Montemayor—altho this one's the literal _best _cause they were legit in a guitar shop and just did their thing like they were in a recording studio hahaha; Joseph Vincent; Kaye Reyes; the one with Inigo Pascual only) on Youtube because no one does only-one-awake-on-a-cool-morning-with-a-cup-of-coffee-watching-the-sunrise acoustic like Filipinos do. Sorry I don't make the rules lol (as you can see I am ridiculously patriotic haha).**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your coming down review: omg I legit COULD NOT stay still all day till I read your comment because I was so nervous about what you'd think (well that and the coffee lmao) and aaaaaaaah, I haven't stopped smiling since (it's been a good ten minutes since I received it). I'm so relieved at the positive response you—and a surprising amount of my readers****—have given me for coming down, I was _legitimately _expecting people to drag me through the coals. IDK WHY MY BRAIN THINKS THAT but that's where it went lol. So yeah, from posting today's piece _and _your awe-inspiring commentary on yesterday's piece, I'm _totally riding such a high rn _hahaha (and again, might also be the coffee hahaha). Yah know, after I wrote coming down I went and Googled Lucifer's powers in the comics and like, whoa, people were _not _lying when they said the show downplayed his powers****—he really _is _one of the most powerful characters in the DC universe so most of what he did here might be legit canon, apart from the healing powers. _That _was inspired by that scene in S1 wherein Amenadiel and Maze were engaging in fisticuffs in Lux till Amenadiel pinned her down and Maze licked the side of his face. I always found that scene ridiculously hot but like I am gay for Maze so hahaha it was just a nod to that then the healing/blood thing is just me trying (key word: _trying_) to be edgy lol so thanks for not finding me weird XD Also I DID NOT KNOW THAT ABOUT THE MUSICAL EP OH MY I was really looking forward to that one! Thank _so much _for telling me that cause now I get to steel myself against that disappointment and it won't hurt so much when I watch the season and anticipate it only for it not to show huhuhu ack that one actually hurts. Seriously, THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP. I too agree with you that IT'S A DAMN SHAME we haven't gotten Sick!Lucifer because of Chloe on the show yet, and that aging must somehow play into the mortality bit but at the same time I'm like, since Lucifer is aware of _how _the vulnerability works per Amenadiel's theory that they all inflict it on themselves, does that mean he can control it? Like, WOULDN'T IT BE SO SWEET if he _chose _to age with Chloe? Like, he doesn't _have _to, but since agency is so important to him and _Chloe _is important to him, he would willingly sacrifice his vanity (arguably one of his biggest sins next to pride****—then again, not that he could _ever _be hideous even if he did age) to be with her and askjdalkdfhskafdh I HAVE GONE AND GIVEN MYSELF FEELS OK BAI. Anyway, I'm also a bit reluctant to let go of this series cause it's been so ingrained in my routine but alas, I deeply desire to return to long term WIPs and so this must come to an end on the 8th. On the flipside, I might go back to some other prompts I never got around to (like your 666 bullet prompt, that's in my radar you know, I have some visions for that one) and start a new series. We'll see. And please do check out the Deckerstar Big Bang! I think posting starts in September so that should be something to look forward to! For me and you cause I haven't made up my mind about joining or not. Leaning more towards not cause I have extreme case of _gamophobia, _like, this series is the most I've ever committed to a fic project and even then we're not out of the woods because we have four more to go and I am steadily getting blanker and blanker as the days progress hahaha _I cry. _Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Thanks again for your review, legit totally made my night, I'm so so _so _ridiculously pleased I should be tranquilized so I can calm down haha. Ily. Hope you like this one. See you tomorrow!**


End file.
